


The Storm

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	1. The Storm

The rain battered the ground. Dean and Castiel were stuck alone in the motel, Sam taking the 'pala to drive down to Jess' gravestone. This meant Dean couldn't go too far either. 

Dean sat on the bed and sighed as the lights in the room flickered momentarily before cutting out all together.  
"Dean, I am scared" Castiel murmured in the silence of the room. Dean moved to where he guessed the other bed was. Instead though, he missed and fell to the floor, cursing loudly to the darkness of the room. Castiel groped around and lifted Dean onto his bed, accidentally copping a feel in the process.   
"We should talk about something" Castiel said, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.  
"About what?" Dean asked. Castiel sighed and bit his lip.   
"I uh...I have been experiencing a deep feeling of attraction" Castiel admitted. Although he couldn't see, Dean knew Castiel would be fiddling with his hands.  
"Aww who for?" Dean smiled. He flinched when he heard Castiel take a deep breath.

"You"


	2. I Love You Too

As Deans eyes adjust to the darkness, he can see the silhouette of the Angel, curled into a ball. Dean reaches an arm out and without speaking, he rubs a hand over the angel's back. He pulls the Angel into the side of his torso, kissing the messy black hair.  
"I'm sorry" he whispers.   
"No, it is okay, I understand. You're not gay" Castiel sighed.   
"It's not that, cos I am. Well I'm bi. I just...you're like family man. If I screw it up, like I do everything else, it'll mess up our dynamic" Dean admitted.  
"You don't screw everything up. You're perfect Dean, in every way" Castiel whispered. Dean sighed and looked to where he could see his shoes, covering his cold feet.  
"I mean, I would like to try it, per se. It's just, messing it up and if I do, what would we do" Dean whispered. Castiels head shot up, turning to Dean.   
"Y-you do?" Castiel asked.   
"Yeah. You've been with me longer than anyone else, other than Sam of course. And not once have you considered leaving, well maybe you have, but you've never left" Dean smiled softly.  
"B-but...you called me a 'baby in a trench coat' when I didn't have my grace for a few hours. But now I don't have it permanently" Castiel said sadly.   
"I was angsty and brooding like a teenager then. That's before I realised I love you" Dean said. Castiel gasped and held a hand over his mouth.  
"You...you love me too?" Castiel whispered.  
"Yeah" Dean whispered and hugged Castiel. 


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel took a shaky breath as they parted, both quickly pulling apart at a knock at the door. Dean grabbed his flashlight and handed it to Castiel before grabbing the spare one and walking to the door. The two flashlights provided mini spotlights of light in the dark room, but the manager still walked in.  
“Hello sirs, we are sorry for this inconvenience. We are working at the best of our ability to bring the power back to you as soon as possible. We will provide you with $20 of compensation for every hour the power is out. Here is $20 for the hour it has already been out, we will be back when we have heard back from our electricians” The manager said, watching as Dean flashed the torch’s light onto a mirror, and reflecting it between a number of mirrors to create more light within the room. The manager left the room and Dean turned to Castiel, who was fiddling with the flashlight and not looking up to Dean.  
“Cas…” Dean breathed, moving to sit beside the angel. Castiel flinched slightly and moved away from Dean.  
“C’mon Cas, talk to me. I want to make it work, make us work, but I can’t do that if you won’t talk with me” Dean said softly, picking up the second flashlight and putting it in a similar lay out to the other one, creating a second beam of light to light up the room. Castiel sighed.  
“Dean…I know of your insecurities, your fears. And I don’t know if I’m the correct person to make it work” Castiel said. Dean pulled Castiel into his lap.  
“The only insecurities I have now is from my father. From his homophobia that was instilled into my brain from the age of 6” Dean said softly, pushing the angel’s bulky trench coat from his shoulders, and _damn._ Wearing that trench coat makes Castiel look like a weak, small child who couldn’t defend himself, when Dean knew that it was very much the opposite. Castiel watched it fall to the floor.  
“But…” He started, unsure of where to go with his sentence. Instead, he looked down and watched as Dean kissed him deeply, tugging on his hair. When Dean pulled away, from the thin sliver of light available, Castiel could see that Dean’s eyes were lust blown. Dean groaned and rocked his hips up slightly, and that’s when he could feel the bulge in the ex-angel’s pants. He groaned and looked up to the angel. In a collision of blue-green, Castiel pushed Dean down onto the bed and kissed him deeply.       Dean groaned and gripped Castiel’s hips, untucking Castiel’s shirt to grapple onto the tanned skin beneath.  Castiel groaned and pushed Dean’s flannel from his shoulder before lifting the black t-shirt from beneath it. Now topless, Dean shivered and his chest covered in goose bumps as Castiel sucked on Dean’s neck, before trailing down to his nipples and brushing his thumb over one, using his tongue to tease the other one. Dean groaned and knotted his fingers into Castiel’s hair, spreading his legs slightly. Castiel grinned and cupped Dean’s crotch, unbuttoning the jeans until the door burst open.  
  
“So get this” Sam said


End file.
